Devices of the type discussed here are known. They are used for controlling the temperature of products to be frozen in freeze driers. In known freeze driers, a magazine is disposed on a storage space in the freeze drier during the freeze drying process. The magazine preferably comprises a plurality of receptacle areas for accommodating products to be frozen, in particular pharmaceutical solutions, that are disposed in pharmaceutical containers. The storage space comprises channels in which a temperature-controllable medium such as, for example, silicon oil, circulates. The temperature of the magazine is controlled via the storage space. During the freeze drying process, the product to be frozen is initially deep frozen. A primary drying follows, with the ice of the frozen product, for example, a pharmaceutical solvent, being sublimated. In a subsequent secondary drying, the water portion in the frozen product is further reduced, such that a solid substance remains, known as a lyophilisate. Pharmaceutical solutions in particular may be conserved gently and over long periods of time and, if necessary, may simply be dissolved again in a solvent, for example, water. The various phases that the product to be frozen undergoes during the freeze drying process are controlled, on the one hand, by the temperature of the product to be frozen and, on the other hand, by the pressure in the freeze drier. As already mentioned above, the temperature of the product to be frozen is controlled here by the temperature-controllable medium provided in the storage space. Due to their different compositions, various pharmaceutical solutions require different temperature and pressure progressions during the freeze drying process in order to be convertible to high-quality lyophilisate. In known freeze dryers, a large number of trial runs is necessary to find the optimal temperature and pressure progression for a newly developed pharmaceutical solution. For this reason, the test phase for the freeze drying process takes a very long time.